


Stay

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, J-Squared, J2, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, why are tags so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment when things started to feel wrong without his best friend around, and he couldn’t figure out why he needed Jared so badly. Why did his whole world feel drained of colour when he wasn’t around?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Jensen groaned quietly as he paced around his living room for the fourth time in the past hour, finally dropping down onto the familiar black sofa in the centre of the room with a huff. He’d done a good job of keeping himself busy since Jared left, filling his time with messing around on his guitar, going out to dinner with Misha and his other cast members, and even cleaning his apartment from top to bottom when he started to get really bored. His eyes moved to his watch, his foot tapping lightly on the hardwood floor when he noted that Jared should be walking through the door any minute. This was always the worst part – waiting for the last few minutes to pass before Jared was walking through the door and every muscle in Jensen’s body could finally relax again. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment when things started to feel wrong without his best friend around, and he couldn’t figure out why he needed Jared so badly. Why did his whole world feel drained of colour when he wasn’t around? Part of Jensen knew not to think about it too much. Some questions weren’t meant to be answered, and these were more likely than not those exact types of questions.

“Jay?” Just as expected, Jensen’s tense shoulder immediately relaxed and excitement began to pulse through his veins at the sound of Jared’s booming voice echoing through his entry way. Jensen reached for a magazine, flipping through it lazily as he called out to let Jared know where he was, trying to act like he hadn’t been counting down the seconds waiting for his best friend to come home.

“Hey, man.” Jensen smiled, clearing his throat as he placed the magazine down onto the coffee table and made himself comfortable again. Jared dropped his messenger bag in front of the sofa before falling down beside his best friend with an exhausted sigh. Jensen dared a glance in his friend’s direction; Jared’s eyes closed as his head rest against the back of the sofa as if he hadn’t slept the whole flight back from Austin.

“Oh!” Jared exclaimed suddenly, making Jensen jolt in his place as he forced his eyes to look anywhere but Jared’s beautiful profile. The younger man didn’t give any hint into what had caused him to start as he started to rummage through his bag, eventually pulling out a folded sweater and placing it on Jensen’s knee. His eyebrows rose as he glanced down at it before looking back to Jared, rolling his eyes with a chuckle when Jared merely closed his eyes again without any explanation.

“And this is…” Jensen started, unfolding the sweater and holding it up in front of him so he could get a good look at it. There was a bright, obnoxious yellow “J.P” knitted onto the front of the soft, black material. Somehow, that only raised more questions than it answered. Jared rolled his head to the side, a small smile on his face as he cleared his throat and stood up. Jensen tried with all his might to ignore the flutters than rose in his stomach as Jared unzipped his jacket, pulling it open and showing Jensen the sweater he was wearing beneath. The “J.A” that was knit into his best friends sweater still didn’t catch him up on what was going, his eyebrows raising once again before Jared ran a hand through his hair and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

“I was talking to my mom while I was in Austin,” Jared started, picking lazily at the frayed denim edges around Jensen’s knees. Jensen could hear his best friends voice, but the feel of his warm fingertips grazing against his knee was doing nothing but make it harder for him to focus on what he was being told. “I was telling her how when I, y’know, leave here and stuff…” Jared trailed off, still staring down at Jensen’s knee with his brow pulled together as if he were a toddler being scorned for drawing on the living room walls. 

“When you leave here and stuff?” Jensen asked quietly, stressing his bottom lip between his teeth shyly as an array of emotions started to wash over him. Jared sighed quietly, nodding his head before looking up to meet Jensen’s eyes, a small smile playing on his lips before he spoke again.

“I hate leaving you, man. I hate it. I feel so weird and it’s like –“

“All the colours been drained from the world?” Jensen interrupted, mirroring the smile that was playing on Jared’s lips before nodding and glancing down at his hands. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He admitted quietly, forcing his eyes back up to Jared’s sweet face just as the younger man began to speak again.

“Yeah, well, she made these so that we… God, this sounded way less lame in my head.” Jared chuckled, covering his face and groaning quietly. Jensen didn’t miss a beat as he shuffled forward; reaching to wrap his fingers around both of Jared’s wrist and lightly pull them away from his face. Jared’s hands found their home on Jensen’s knees as if it’s where they were always meant to be, offering a gentle squeeze to let the older man know he was more than happy with where he was. “It’s sort of just a way for us to be together when we’re apart.” Jared finished, shrugging his shoulders as he finally dared to glance up and look at his best friend.

“Oh.” Jensen breathed, looking down at the knitted “J.A” on Jared’s chest with an overwhelming sense of love. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to react to that? Jensen took a deep breath before placing his hands over Jared’s, not letting himself think about his next move as he leaned forward to press his lips gently against Jared’s unshaven cheek.

“That’s sweet. But maybe… Just stay with me and we won’t have to worry about that feeling anymore.” Jensen suggested, his lips still lingering on Jared’s skin as he spoke. He let his head move to rest on Jared’s shoulder, his eyes closing as he let the warmth and safety that being close to his best friend always bought him.


End file.
